List of psychiatry journals
Introduction Here is a selection of psychology journals published throughout the world. Please add to the list. Please also edit each entry as appropriate. See also: Psychology Journals A * Academic Psychiatry http://www.appi.org/aptoc.html * Advances in Biological Psychiatry http://www.karger.ch/series/adbip/adbip.htm * Advances in Psychiatric Treatment http://apt.rcpsych.org/ * American Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry http://www.appi.org/ajgptoc.html * American Journal of Psychiatry http://ajp.psychiatryonline.org * American Journal on Addictions http://www.appi.org/ajatoc.html * Annals of Clinical Psychiatry http://www.aacp.com/annals.html * Anxiety, Stress,& Coping http://www.gbhap-us.com/journals/356/356-top.htm * Archives of General Psychiatry http://archpsyc.ama-assn.org/ * Archives of Pediatrics and Adolescent Medicine http://archpedi.ama-assn.org * Archives of Suicide Research http://kapis.www.wkap.nl/kapis/CGI-BIN/WORLD/journalhome.htm?1381-1118 * Australasian Psychiatry '' http://www.blacksci.co.uk/products/journals/xaups.htm * ''Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry http://www.blacksci.co.uk/products/journals/xanjp.htm B * Behavioral Medicine http://www.heldref.org/bmed.html * Behavioural Pharmacology http://www.chapmanhall.com/bh/default.html * Biological Psychiatry * British Journal of Psychiatry http://bjp.rcpsych.org/ C * Canadian Journal of Psychiatry http://www.cpa-apc.org/Publications/index.asp * Child and Adolescent Psychopharmacology News http://www.guilford.com/periodicals/jncp.htm * Child Psychiatry and Human Development http://www.plenum.com/title.cgi?1010 * Child Psychology and Psychiatry Review http://www.cup.org/journals/jnlscat/cpr/cpr.html * Clinical Child Psychology and Psychiatry http://www.sagepub.co.uk/journals/details/j0063.html * Clinician's Research Digest http://www.apa.org/journals/crd.html * Cognitive Neuropsychiatry http://www.tandf.co.uk/psypress/jnlfiles/cognpsyi.htm * Comprehensive Psychiatry http://www2.us.elsevierhealth.com/scripts/om.dll/serve?action=searchDB&searchDBfor=home&id=comp * Crisis - The journal for crisis intervention and suicide prevention http://www.hhpub.com/journals/crisis/index.html * Crisis Intervention and Time-Limited Treatment http://www.gbhap-us.com/journals/398/398-top.htm * Culture, Medicine, and Psychiatry http://kapis.www.wkap.nl/kapis/CGI-BIN/WORLD/journalhome.htm?0165-005X * Current Opinion in Psychiatry http://www.chapmanhall.com/py/default.html D * Depression and Anxiety http://www.interscience.wiley.com/jpages/1091-4269 * Depression and Stress http://www.iup.com/depression_stress.html * Deviant Behavior http://www.tandf.co.uk/jnls/dbh.htm * Dissociation Full text archive - (is now Journal of Trauma & Dissociation) E * European Child and Adolescent Psychiatry http://www.steinkopff.springer.de/787/home.htm * European Neuropsychopharmacology http://www.elsevier.nl/inca/publications/store/5/0/6/0/5/5/ * European Psychiatry http://www.elsevier.nl/inca/publications/store/5/0/5/8/1/4/ * Experimental and Clinical Psychopharmacology http://www.apa.org/journals/ecp.html F G * German Journal of Psychiatry http://www.gwdg.de/~bbandel/gjp-homepage.htm H * History of Psychiatry * Hong Kong Journal of Psychiatry http://www.medi.net.hk/users/hkjpsych/index.html * Human Psychopharmacology http://www.interscience.wiley.com/jpages/0885-6222/ I * International Clinical Psychopharmacology http://www.chapmanhall.com/in/default.html * International Journal of Behavioral Medicine http://www.erlbaum.com/html/1010.htm * International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry http://www.interscience.wiley.com/jpages/0885-6230/ * International Journal of Law and Psychiatry http://www.elsevier.nl/inca/publications/store/2/9/5/ * International Journal of Methods in Psychiatry Research * International Journal of Neuropsychopharmacology http://www.cup.cam.ac.uk/scripts/webjrn1.asp?mnemonic=pnp * International Journal of Offender Therapy & Comparative Criminology http://www.sagepub.co.uk/journals/details/j0011.html * International Journal of Psychiatry in Clinical Practice http://www.dunitz.co.uk/journals.htm#2 * International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine http://www.baywood.com/site/new2/viewbook.cfm?id=100127&c= * International Journal of Social Psychiatry * International Review of Psychiatry http://www.carfax.co.uk/irp-con.htm J * Journal of Attention Disorders http://www.mhs.com/jad/ * Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry http://www.elsevier.nl/catalogue/SA5/525/08235/08237/339/339.html * Journal of Behavioral Medicine http://www.plenum.com/title.cgi?1010 * Journal of Child & Adolescent Psychopharmacology http://www.liebertpub.com/new/pubs/10445463.htm * Journal of Child Psychology & Psychiatry and Allied Disciplines http://www.cup.org/journals/jnlscat/cpp/cppETOC.html * Journal of Clinical Psychiatry, The http://www.psychiatrist.com/ * Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology http://www.wwilkins.com/JCP/ * Journal of Autism and Childhood Schizophrenia * Journal of Forensic Psychiatry http://www.thomson.com/routledge/journal/jfp.html * Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry http://www.iup.com/geriatric_psychiatry.html * Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry and Neurology * Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery, & Psychiatry http://www.bmjpg.com/data/jnnp.htm * Journal of Neuropsychiatry & Clinical Neurosciences http://www.appi.org/jnptoc.html * Journal of Personality Disorders http://www.guilford.com/periodicals/jnpd.htm * Journal of Practical Psychiatry and Behavioral Health http://store.waverly.com/pracpsych/ * Journal of Psychiatric Research http://www.elsevier.nl/inca/publications/store/2/4/1/ * Journal of Psychiatry and Neuroscience http://www.cma.ca/jpn/index.htm * Journal of Psychoactive Drugs, The http://mind.net/cns/jpd.htm * Journal of Psychopharmacology http://www.oup.co.uk/jnls/list/pharma/ * Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry http://www.aacap.org/journal/journal.htm * Journal of the Psychiatric Association of Thailand http://www.mahidol.ac.th/mahidol/ra/rapc/journal.html * Journal of Trauma & Dissociation http://dynamic.uoregon.edu/~jjf/jtd/ * Journal of Traumatic Stress http://www.istss.org/Pubs/pubs.html K L M * Molecular Psychiatry http://www.stockton-press.co.uk/mp/contents.html N * Neuropsychiatry, Neuropsychology, and Behavioral Neurology http://www.lrpub.com/journals/j1035.htm * Neuropsychopharmacology http://www.elsevier.nl/inca/publications/store/5/0/5/7/7/8/ * New England Journal of Medicine http://www.nejm.org/content/index.asp * Nordic Journal of Psychiatry http://www.scup.no/journals/en/j-223.html P * Pharmacopsychiatry http://www.thieme.com/cgi-win/thieme.exe/onGIKGHAFFMFJ/display/771 * Philosophy, Psychiatry & Psychology http://muse.jhu.edu/press/journals/titles/ppp.html * Primary Care Psychiatry http://www.chapmanhall.com/pc/default.html * Psychiatric Annals http://www.slackinc.com/general/psyann/psyahome.htm * Psychiatric Bulletin http://pb.rcpsych.org * Psychiatric Care http://www.stockton-press.co.uk/pc/index.html * Psychiatric Clinics: Annal of Drug Therapy http://167.208.232.26/catalog/wbs-prod.pl?1068-3178 * Psychiatric Genetics http://www.chapmanhall.com/ps/default.html * Psychiatric News http://www.appi.org/pnews/pnhome.html * Psychiatric Quarterly http://www.plenum.com/title.cgi?1010 * Psychiatric Services http://www.appi.org/psjournal/pstoc.html * Psychiatric Times http://www.mhsource.com/psychiatrictimes.html * Psychiatrie de l'Enfant http://www.puf.com/edition/revues/rpsyenf.htm * Psychiatry http://www.elsevier.nl/inca/publications/store/5/0/6/0/0/1/ * Psychiatry and Clinical Neurosciences http://www.elsevier.nl/inca/publications/store/5/0/6/0/0/1/ * Psychiatry On-line http://www.priory.com/psych.htm * Psychiatry On-line - Brazil http://www.priory.com/psych/enbrazil.htm * Psychiatry On-line - Italia http://www.priory.com/ital/english.htm * Psychiatry,Psychology and Law http://www.australianacademicpress.com.au/ppl/ppl.html * Psychiatry:Interpersonal & Biological Processes http://www.blacksci.co.uk/products/journals/xpcn.htm * Psychiatric Rehabilitation Journal * Psychological Medicine * Psychopharmacology http://link.springer.de/link/service/journals/00213/index.htm Q R S * Schizophrenia Bulletin http://www.medscape.com/govmt/NIMH/SchizophreniaBulletin/public/about.SB.html * Schizophrenia Research http://www.elsevier.nl/inca/publications/store/5/0/6/0/9/1/ * Seminars in Clinical Neuropsychiatry http://167.208.232.26/catalog/wbs-prod.pl?1084-3612 * Suicide and Life-threatening Behavior http://www.guilford.com/periodicals/jnsl.htm T * Transcultural Psychiatry http://www.sagepub.co.uk/journals/details/j0183.html U V W X Y Z See also * Psychology journals * List of journals available free online * List of artificial intelligence journals * List of child and development journals * List of clinical psychology journals * List of counseling journals * List of educational psychology journals * List of family therapy journals * List of genetics journals * List of industrial and organizational psychology journals * List of medical journals * List of memory journals * List of neuroscience journals * List of psychoanalysis journals * List of social psychology journals External links Category:Psychiatry journals Category:Psychiatry Category:Lists